Field
The described technology generally relates to organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays and methods of driving the same.
Description of the Related Art
Display devices that can output images in a two-dimensional (2D) display mode and a stereoscopic (e.g., a three-dimensional (3D)) display mode have recently been a focus of research and development.
Further, digital driving techniques, which generally have a simplified structure compared to analog driving techniques, have also been under development for OLED displays. In digital techniques, each frame is produced by displaying a plurality of sub-frames. That is, one frame is divided into a plurality of sub-frames, where the emission time of each sub-frame is varied. A specific gray level is displayed by a pixel based on the sum of emission periods of the selected sub-frames.